No Ordinary Girls sequel: Be careful What You Wish For
by H2o JAW
Summary: It's the first day of school, but the Winx club aren't the new students anymore. This year everything seems to be in place. Or is it? What happens when your past is happening infront of you, literally!
1. New school year, New looks

Chapter 1

-Bloom, wake up you'll be late for school!-Bloom heard her mom.

-School?-she asked sleepily.

-Yes, it's the 1st of September, and you only have 30 minutes to get ready!-Bloom jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She got a call from Stella.

-Hey Stell, are you ready for our first day of school as juniors?-asked Bloom.

-You bet I am!-said Stella from the other side of the phone-Hold on, I'll call the others.

-Hey girls!-they heard Layla.

-Hey!-(Flora).

-What's up?-(Tecna).

-The sky.-said Musa as everyone laughed.

-Girls, I'm so excited to see you again! We haven't seen each other for one week!-said Stella.

-Stell, chill!-said Layla-We're still alive!

-Have any of you heard from the guys?-asked Bloom.

-I think they were on camp.-said Tecna.

-Hey guys, don't wanna be the party pooper, but shouldn't class start at 7:30 AM?-asked Flora.

-Yeah.-(Bloom).

-Well, it's 7:25 AM-said Flora-we'll be late for school!

-Well, gotta run!-Musa hung up.

-See ya!-Layla hung up.

-Later!-Tecna hung up.

-Goodbye!-Flora hung up.

-Ciao!-Stella hung up.

-Bye!-Bloom hung up.

The girls were running towards the school when they saw each other.

-Hey!-they waved at each other, still running.

-What's your first class?-asked Tecna.

-English!-they said in union.

-Mine too!-said Tecna.

They were all running towards the classroom when they opened the door the six of them fell on top of each other on the ground.

-Ah, the Winx club. I see you can always make an entrance on the first day of school.-said the English teacher, referring to last year, when they entered the first class-English class-just like this.

-Sorry sir.-said Tecna as they all stood up.

-Well, since it's the first day of school, I'll look through the 10 minutes you've been late, and let you take your seats!-he said-And don't let this happen again!

-We won't.-said Bloom.

The girls sat down on the last table.

-You know, we have a thing with being late at the first day of school.-said Stella.

-Yup.-said Flora.

-Well, start talking!-said Stella as she sat down on the table with the girls in the cafeteria.

-About what?-asked Flora.

-Summer vacation!-said Stella.

-Well, let's see. I've been home, Flora's been home and I saw Musa around.-said Bloom.

-Yeah, I was home.-said Flora.

-Me too.-said Musa.

-I was in Australia. I was with my family, we were at my aunt's place. It was awesome! The place was great for surfing!-said Layla excitedly.

-I was in some village, at my grandma's.-said Tecna.

-And by the look on your face, I'm saying you didn't like it.-said Musa.

-Exactly. I was there with my parents and sister for one month! There was no connection, heck, there was no electricity!-said Tecna angrily, as the others started to giggle.

-Poor Tecna!-said Stella, as she tapped her on the back, still giggling.

-What about you, where have you been all summer?-Tecna asked Stella.

-Well, I was in Paris, France with my parents and brother!-Stella squealed.

-Wow, your parents on the same place at the same time all summer? That must've been bad.-said Layla.

-Well, they found a way to work it out for me and Jamie. Of course, I shared a room with mom, and Jamie shared a room with dad, but it was pretty good. Oh, who am I kidding, it was awesome! We were shopping 24/7!- said Stella-Oh, and I got you this.-she said as she got out five white barrettes .-I have one home too. I decided that white is a color you can wear with everything, so I got white. They're from Paris.

-Thanks Stella.-said the girls.

-So, have anyone seen the boys lately?-asked Musa.

-They were on camp, the whole summer! I mean, I can't believe it, they couldn't even call!-said Layla.

-Layla, you're starting to sound like me!-said Stella.

-Speak of the devils.-said Tecna pointing towards the guys who were coming to their table.

-Hey girls, miss us?-asked Sky.

-Sky! Where have you been?-asked Bloom, as she hugged Sky.

-Shnoockums!-yelled Stella, practically jumping on Brandon.

-Hey Riven!-said Musa smiling as she hugged him.

-Hi Helia!-Flora hugged him.

-Timmy! What's up!-Tecna hugged him.

-Hi Nabu.-said Layla, also hugging her boyfriend.

-By your reactions, I'd say you did miss us.-said Brandon.

-Anyways, why couldn't you call, or text?-said Layla.

-Sorry, but the first week from vacation, we were getting ready for camp, and we went to camp, and we came back one week ago. And we kinda forgot to call when we came back here.-said Nabu.

-So, what are you girls up too this year? You're gonna blow up the school with some new songs, beat Destiny at something else, or find magic necklaces to match your long lost magic bracelets?-asked Timmy.

-Ha, ha, very funny. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're not doing any of that.-said Musa.

-Nothing?-asked Riven-Not even….Singing?

-Nope.-said Bloom.

-Oh, come on Musa. I know you want to sing.-said Riven.

-No.-Musa was nervously playing with her fingers-Okay, yes!

-You know, you can always enter the band contest.-said Helia.

-Band contest?! Girls, we gotta go!-Musa said excitedly.

-You mean, get the band back together?-asked Flora.

Musa nodded.

-Ok, 'm in.-said Layla.

-What's there to lose? Me too.-said Tecna.

-Sure why not?-said Bloom.

-You know you can always count on me.-said Flora.

Everyone was now looking at Stella.

-What?-she asked.

-Well, are you in?-asked Layla.

-In? in what?-asked Stella.

-Stella, haven't you been paying attention? We're getting the band back together.-said Bloom.

-Oh, ok, but only if you let me give you a total makeover.-said Stella.

-What do you mean?-asked Tecna.

-I mean, outfits, hairs and make up. For the band, and for school.-said Stella.

-Um, hate to be the party pooper, but we have school uniforms.-said Brandon.

-Of course we do.-said Stella smiling-But not for long.

-But what do you...-Flora started talking, but stopped when they heard the principal through the speakers.

-Students, I'm happy to announce that starting tomorrow, there will be no more school uniforms!-said the principal.

-See.-said Stella.

-Ok, you're in.-said Bloom.

-Stella, how did you know?-asked Sky.

-Well, the principal got a few anonymous letters saying how we don't want uniforms.-said Stella.

-A few? Knowing you, I'd say the principal had a hard time dealing with the letters, poor principal.-said Layla.

The bell rang.

-Well, that's our cue. Bye.-said the girls as they all left for class.

-Alright. Now that we're done shopping it's hairstyle time!-squealed Stella excitedly, as they were walking around the mall with a lot of shopping bags.

-Do we all have to change our hairstyles?-asked Tecna.

-No. Let me see. Hmm. Only Musa has to cut her bangs, and loose her hair.-said Stella.-The rest of you are good.

-What? Cut my bangs, forget it, I'm not doing it!-said Musa.

-Oh, come on, you'll look fabulous!-said Stella.

-I'm happy with the way I am now!-said Musa.

-Come on! Just one little cut?-asked Stella.

-No!-said Musa.

-Remind me again why I agreed to this?-asked Musa as she was sitting in a chair in a hairstyling studio with the girls around her.

-Because Stella threatened to take us shopping every day after school.-said Bloom.

-Well, we're done.-said the hairstylist, as she gave Musa a mirror.

-Wow, this actually isn't that bad.-she said.

-See I told you!-said Stella.

-Yeah, it's horrible.-said Musa.

-Wha… hey!-said Stella.

-Kidding. It's not that bad.-said Musa.

-Good, now let's dress up ladies, and see our final looks!-said Stella, as she rushed them all inside the changing room of the shop they bought the clothes from.

They had their season 4 outfits.

-Wow!

-Amazing!

-We look great Stella!-said Bloom.

-Always happy to help.-said Stella as she flicked her hair.-Well-Stella had a sad expression on her face and looked like she was about to cry-I am sad to announce, that shopping-sniff-is done for today!

-Ok…..i think we should take her home before she stops crying and decides to stay here.-Tecna whispered to the girls, as they nodded.


	2. Busy

Chapter 2

-Hey girls!-said Stella, as she was walking towards the girls in the hall.

-Hey!-said the girls.

-So, did people notice your new looks?-asked Stella.

-Yup.-said Bloom.

-Feels a little weird when people are turning around to see you.-said Flora.

-And they're staring at you.-said Musa.

-And it's not because you have something on your face.-said Tecna.

-It's because of it, and your looks.-said Layla.

-So, what I'm hearing is, you like the attention?-asked Stella.

-Yeah. It's not that bad.-said Layla.

-But it's got a lot of downs.-said Musa.

-And a lot of ups?-said Stella.

-Mostly downs, I mean people are staring at me! Forget that, boys are staring at me!-said Tecna.

-It's a part of looking good, get used to it. Besides it's not that bad.-said Stella.

-If you say so. Besides, you have the most experience in looking good than all of us have.-said Flora.

-Okay, now let's cut to the important things, like the band contest, it's in two weeks.-said Musa.

-Two weeks!?-asked the girls in union.

-Yeah.-said Musa.

-We're never gonna make it! We have to come up with a new song!-said Bloom.

-Come on, we can do it! We're the Winx club!-said Musa.

-When do we start?-asked Layla.

-Alright everyone, we have to come up with lyrics, we need a new song!-said Musa as she was pacing around the music classroom. They had a band rehearsal.

-Ok, we can do it in a few days.-said Bloom.

-A few days?! We don't have a few days! We have to start working now!-said Musa.

-Hey, hey, hey, Musa! Chill! Ok?! We can do this.-said Layla-What Bloom tried to say was that we need a few days to come up with lyrics, we don't have inspiration.

-Ok, ok, I know I'm a little tense.-said Musa, as she earned a glare from Stella-Ok, a lot tense, but I've never worked on such short notice.

-Don't worry, we'll do this. Alright now we can stay here for an hour or two and try to come up with lyrics.-said Flora.

-And our next rehearsal can be in two days.-said Tecna.

-Ok.-said Musa, as she sat down with the other and grabbed a pen.

Two hours later the girls each had some lyrics.

-Well, I'm done for today.-said Stella as she collected her things and was ready to leave.-Are you girls coming?

-Yeah.-said Flora.

-Uh-uh-said Bloom.

-We're coming.-said Tecna.

-Me too.-said Layla.

-Musa aren't you coming?-asked Bloom.

-No, I'll stay here a little longer, can you give me your lyrics, maybe I can make a song out of everyone's lyrics.-said Musa.

-Ok.-said the girls as they passed her their sheets and left.

BBBBBBBBBB

-Hey Sky.-said Bloom through the phone.

-Hey, are you ready for our date tonight?-he asked from the other side of the line.

-Yeah, that's why I called you, I started taking extra classes for writing. You know, this year since we're juniors we can pick an extra class for our future carriers, and I picked writing, since I wanna be a writer.-said Bloom.

-Oh, ok. Well have fun. Maybe I can see you tomorrow?-asked Sky.

-I have to write.-said Bloom.

-The day after tomorrow?-asked Sky.

-Band rehearsal.-Bloom sighed.

-Weekend?-asked Sky annoyed.

-Still rehearsing, and writing. And this weekend I'm visiting my grandma.-said Bloom sadly.

-Ok, well I'll see you 'round at school.-said Sky disappointed.

-I'm sorry, look I'll go at my grandma's next weekend, and I can find a little time in, let's say Saturday?-said Bloom.

-Ok, that would be great, see you in Saturday.-said Sky as he hung up the phone.

SSSSSSSSS

-Hey shnoockums!-Stella said as she hugged Brandon.

-Hey princess!-he hugged her back.-So, you wanna go to the mall?

-Nah, I think we should hang around in the park, besides we go the mall everyday.-said Stella.

-Alright, spit it out, did your parents cut your allowance?-asked Brandon.-I mean you never miss a chance for shopping.

-True.-said Stella.-Ok, the thing is, my parents told me that I should start saving up for college.-she sighed-And there's another reason. My mom is at the mall with Jamie.

-So?-asked Brandon.

-So, instead of hanging around with you I'm supposed to be home studying for my extra class.-said Stella.-Actually, my extra classes.

-You take extra classes? Is it that carrier thing?-asked Brandon, as she nodded-Then why are you here with me, it's your future we're talking about! You should be there studying!

-That's the problem. The class _I_ chose doesn't have a lot to study.-said Stella.-I chose fashion designing. But the class my parents _made_ me take needs a lot of studying, and I don't want to study it!

-What is it?-asked Brandon.

-My parents want me to be a lawyer!-said Stella.

-And you don't?-asked Brandon.

-Of course I don't! I wanted to say no, but dad said that, if I don't wanna be a lawyer, than I should stop seeing you and I should stop hanging out with the girls, and stop performing…-Stella started sobbing.

-It's ok, you did the right thing. Besides, your dad can't always boss you around, when you grow up, you can make your own decisions.-Brandon tried to comfort her.

-Thanks.-she smiled.

-Now, you better get home if you wanna pass those exams on the end of the school year.-said Brandon.

-Ok. Bye.-she gave him a peck on the lips and turned around to leave, when she saw Brandon's face expression, he was disappointed-Oh, we can meet up in Saturday, ok? I promise!

-Ok.-said Brandon.

FFFFFFF

-Hello? Flora?-Helia got inside the biology classroom, the place Flora spent one hour at.

-Oh, hi!-she got out of a locker.

-What were you doing in the locker?-asked Helia.

-I was stuck.-said Flora.

-Ok…so what's all this about?-asked Helia gesturing around himself, the classroom was a mess.

-Well, let's just say biology didn't go well with science.-said Flora-I tried an experiment with a plant…

-Do you need help cleaning up?-asked Helia.

-Oh, that would be great, cuz I really have to rush, tomorrow we have a review on our new biology lesson. I took extra classes.-said Flora as she picked up her bag and kissed Helia on the cheek.-I'll make it up to you, we'll go out in Staurday, ok? Bye. Thanks.-Flora rushed out of the classroom, leaving a confused Helia.

'What just happened?' he taught.

MMMMMM

Musa was in her garden sitting on the chair with papers all over the table.

-Hey Musa. You could use some juice, want some?-asked Shannon, walking in the garden with a glass full of juice.

-Yeah, thanks.-she said not moving her look from the papers.

-What are you doing anyway?-asked Shannon.

-Well, I'm working on my science homework, I need to finish my extra music class homework and study for that class, and I need to finish the song for the band for two days.-said Musa.

Shannon's mouth was wide open.

-And you can do all that?-she asked surprised.

-Well I'm doing it.-said Musa.

-Ok, well Riven called. He said you were supposed to meet him at the park half an hour ago.-said Shannon.

-Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that! I hope he isn't mad.-said Musa rushing inside the house.

-Musa, you can always reschedule, I mean you have a lot of work to do.-said Shannon running after her.

-Ok, I'll call him. He'll understand.-said Musa-Oh who am I kidding I can't manage this. I have tons of work!-Musa bumped down on the couch.

-Don't worry, I can help if you want.-Shannon sat down beside her.

-Thanks, but I don't think my teachers will appreciate me, not knowing how to solve my homework on class as well as I did home.-said Musa.

-Ok, you got a point there. Well, if you need anything you know I'm always happy to help. That's what sisters are for.-Shannon smiled as she left the room.

'It's weird having a sister' taught Musa. She still found the idea of her having a sister and a mother, make that a step-sister and a step-mother-weird.

She took her phone and dialed Riven's number.

-Hello?-Riven picked up the phone.

-Hey, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I forgot our date…-Musa started talking.

-Why didn't you come?-he asked.

-Well I have a lot of work, I have to finish up my homework, and study, and then there's the extra classes, and the band…-Musa trailed off.

-Ok. You have a lot of work to do. I understand.-said Riven.

-You do?-asked Musa confused, she expected him to overreact as usual, and she thought that they'll probably get into a fight-That's great. You know I'm really sorry right?

-Yes, but you'll have to make it up to me.-he said.

-Ok, how?-she asked.

-Well you can go out with me tomorrow?-he asked.

-Sorry, can't. I have to study. Maybe Saturday, after band rehearsal, ok?-she asked.

-Ok, but next time, try to actually show up.-he said.

-Oh come on, I said I was sorry! Ok, I promise, I'll make it up to you, Saturday, at the park, after rehearsal.-she said.

-You better.-he said as he hung up the phone.

TTTTTTT

-STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! How many times have I told you, don't come in without my permission!-Tecna was angrily yelling after her sister, who entered her room without asking, and accidently broke Tecna's computer and ruined her homework.

-I swear it wasn't on purpose, I just wanted to take your laptop!-said Rita.

-And that's when you found out that I have a password, so you decided to open it with force!-said Tecna.

-Did not!-defended Rita.

-Did too! If you didn't, then explain the cut wires! And the almost ENTIRELY broken monitor!-yelled Tecna.

-It fell!-Rita yelled back.

-And my homework? I guess someone _magically_ poured water on it!-said Tecna.

-Well, weird things happen!-said Rita.

-That's it! Mum! Rita broke into my room, ruined my homework and broke my laptop!-yelled Tecna.

-Mom's not home! She's out shopping!-said Rita.

-Well I'll tell her when she's back!-said Tecna.

-You wouldn't!-said Rita.

-Try me!-said Tecna.

-Alright, then I'll tell her that you broke my MP3 player last week!-said Rita.

-I fixed it!-said Tecna.

-Well mom doesn't know about that!-said Rita.

-Great, now thanks to you I have to fix my laptop, do ALL of my homework AGAIN, and then do my extra class homework, which needs working on a computer!-said Tecna.

-You have your computer!-said Rita.

-Yes, but my documents were on my laptop!-said Tecna.

They heard the doorbell.

-This must be mum. You're in so much trouble!-said Tecna as she was heading towards the door. She opened the door and started talking.-Mom, Rita just broke my laptop and…-she stopped when she saw Timmy.-Oh, hey Timmy! Sorry, I thought you were my mom. So why did you come?

-We were supposed to work on our project together, the one from the computer class.-he said.

-Oh, I completely forgot about that! I am so sorry! Come in.-she said as she closed the door behind him.

-I'm guessing this is wrong timing?-he said when he saw an angry Rita sitting on the couch glaring at Tecna.

-That's ok, Rita was just going to her room!-she said glaring at Rita.-And, I don't know how we can work on our project now, since _someone_ here broke my laptop!-she yelled at Rita.

-It was an accident!-yelled Rita standing up from the couch.

-Just shut up! Go to your room!-Tecna yelled.

-You're not my mother!-said Rita.

-Well, I'm older!-said Tecna.

-What makes you think I'll listen to you!?-asked Rita.

-If you don't go to your room, I'll tell mom _and_ dad about what you did!-yelled Tecna.

-Fine!-said Rita as she angrily ran to her room.

-Sorry about that.-Tecna sighed and bumped on the couch.

-It's ok. Now as I heard, we have a computer to fix?-said Timmy.

-Yeah, well about that, I have a favor to ask you.-she said.

-You want _me_ to fix the computer, while you re-do your homework?-asked Timmy.

-How did you know?-asked Tecna-I didn't tell you about the homework.

-Well, you were loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear you.-said Timmy.

-Was I _that_ loud?-asked Tecna, as Timmy nodded.-Ok, so will you do it?

-Sure, no problem.-he smiled, as she smiled back.-But in return for something.

-What?-asked Tecna.

-1000 dollars.-he said-Kidding.

-Are you crazy?-Tecna was laughing.

-I want to go out on a date with you.-he said.

-Ok. Deal.-said Tecna-When?

-How about tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow?-he asked.

-How about Saturday, cuz I am really busy these days.-she said.

-Ok, give me the laptop, I'll fix it and I'll do the project. See you at school.-he said as he stood up to leave.

-Thanks. Bye.-she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

LLLLLLL

Layla was playing basketball in her back yard.

-Hey Layla. Your mom told me you're back here. What's up?-asked Nabu as he entered the back yard.

-Oh hey Nabu. I'm practicing for the basketball finals.-said Layla.

-Finals? That's in May.-said Nabu.

-Yeah, I know. My extra classes, they were: sports-basketball, and dancing.-said Layla.

-So, what do you say you and me, one on one?-asked Nabu.

-It's on!-said Lalya.

-I won!-said Layla-Again. In your face!

-Oh, come on!-said Nabu.

-Let's face it you play like a girl.-said Layla.

-Hearing that from a girl, than it's really bad.-said Nabu.

-There, there now, you'll get better….eventually.-Layla tapped his back.

-That's it.-said Nabu as he started tickling her.

-Stop!-Layla was laughing.

-Not until you apologize!-said Nabu, still tickling her.

-Ok, ok if you stop I will!-she said.

-I think that's enough Bubu, you should leave now, Layla has to practice for her class.-said her dad as he got in the backyard.

-Sorry sir. And, it's Nabu.-said Nabu as he stopped tickling Layla.

-Dad, I was practicing with Nabu. And I won. Five times.-she smirked.

-You call this practice? Layla I think you should practice with a better basketball player.-said her dad.

-Dad…-Layla started.

-It's ok, I have homework anyways.-said Nabu as he went towards the door.

-Sorry about that. You know how my dad hates boys.-said Layla.

-He's got a point, you should practice with someone better.-said Nabu.

-You know, you can make him like you if you beat my brothers in basketball. I'll set up a date for the game, one on one with each of my brothers.-said Layla

-Ok, I'm in.-Nabu smiled.

-Layla hurry up!-yelled her dad from the living room.

-Ok, I'll set the game in two weeks, after the band contest, you have time to practice until then.-said Layla.

-That's it Layla. No more distractions. From now on you are not allowed to date him, or anyone.-yelled her dad.

-What!-Layla closed the door in front of Nabu.-Dad! It's not his fault!

-And, you can't hang out with your friends, or perform!-yelled her dad.

-What?! Why?-asked Layla.

-Because they are distractions, if you want to be a basketball player, you should focus on the game, and the game only! You have to practice 24/7!-yelled her dad.

-Well, maybe I don't want to be a basketball player, dad!-yelled Layla.

-Of course you do Layla, that was your dream from when you were little!-said her dad.

-No, dad! My dream was, is and will be to become a dancer!-yelled Layla and stormed off to her room.

'Why does he want me to become a basketball player, my brothers can be that! Then again, he doesn't interfere in their dreams of becoming a football player, a scientist and a rap singer!' thought Layla.


	3. The ring

Chapter 3

-Ok, so we're all here now!-said Musa, while glaring at Stella-That means we can finally start with this rehearsal! Okay, so I got some good news and bad news.

-Go with the bad news first.-said Flora.

-Okay-Musa sighed-we need to have two songs for the band contest.

-What!?-said the girls in union.

-Well, I don't see a problem, we can play one of last years' songs.-said Tecna.

-Yes, well the judges of the competition were also the judges on the talent show, so I don't think they'll let us win with the same thing twice.-said Musa.

-Oh for goodness sake, why do these things always happen to us!-said Layla with her hands in the air.

-I still have the good news!-said Musa.

-Ok, spit it out, it may lighten up the mood.-said Layla.

-Well, I have our first song finished!-said Musa.

-Great!-said Bloom-That means we can start rehearsing!

-Alright, here are the music notes and lyrics, read it, take your instruments and let's try.-said Musa.

Bratz Rock Angelz-so good

*Guitar starting the song*

Musa: We know how to dare

We know how to dream

Tonight is the night

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Bloom: Let's conquer the fears

Take every chance

Hold back the tears

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Stella: Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

Flora: And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Tecan: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Musa: Give everything

And don't be afraid

Be true to yourself

Stella: If you wanna live forever

You're gonna make it through

You're gonna make it through

Layla: Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

Bloom: And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Flora: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Tecna: It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Musa: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Stella: It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

It feels so good

Bloom: Shining here in front of you

Shining here in front of you

Tecna: Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Layla: 'Cuz the beat of our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Musa: It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Flora: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

-So far so good!-smiled Musa-Alright, from the top!

Layla's phone rang.

-Hello?-Layla picked up the phone-Oh, hey dad! Oh no, no no no! I'm practicing…basketball. Uh-uh, no, you don't need to come and check up on me. What, now?!-she laughed nervously-You'll definitely see me there, on the basketball court, of course, ok I'll see you bye!-she hung up the phone.-Girls, we have a mayor emergency! I gotta be on the basketball court in three minutes, if I want my dad to see me practicing.

-Why, didn't you tell him we have rehearsal?-asked Bloom.

-No.-said Layla.

-Why? He'll understand, besides, you have a basketball court in your back yard, you can practice home.-said Stella.

-No, you don't understand, my dad forbid me to hang out with you guys, date Nabu or perform.-said Layla-And right now, he thinks I'm on the basketball court, and he's heading there.

-Ok, you can go.-said Musa.

-But you have to explain everything later, ok?-asked Tecna.

-Ok. Thanks.-said Layla as she stormed off.

Layla was sitting in her room with her brothers (Jason 4th year high school, Rick college and Matt 2nd year high school).

-Okay so here's the deal, dad won't let me date, hang out with my friends or perform, because he thinks all of those things are a distraction. He wants me to train to become a basketball player. I want to be a dancer, and that's why I entered the dance class as an extra class along with basketball, but dad doesn't know that. So, all I'm asking is for the three of you to cover for me when I'm not home. That means I'm either at rehearsal, or dance class. And If dad asks you where am I, you should tell him that you _saw_ me at the basketball court, so he doesn't have to check up on me, ok?-said Layla.

-Hey anything for my little sis.-smiled Rick.

-No problem.-said Jason.

-Ok, but in the future you owe me.-said Matt.

-Deal.-smiled Layla.-Thanks guys you're the best. Oh, I have one more request.

-What is it?-asked Matt.

-First, we have to call dad.-said Layla.

-What's this all about Layla?-asked her dad.

-Ok, so in two weeks, I want to make an appointment for a basketball game, one on one, between Nabu and each of my bros.-said Layla.

-Why would you want that?-asked her dad-Bubu is not welcomed here anymore.

-Dad, listen, he wants to prove that he's worthy of me, so you can let us date. Come on, if he wins all three games, we'll continue dating, and if he doesn't, I'll never see him again.-said Layla-Oh, and his name is Nabu.

-No.-said her dad.

-You know, if you agree, I can throw in some tacos in the deal.-said Layla.

-Alright. Sounds like a fair game.-said her dad-In two weeks.

-Great, thanks dad.-Layla hugged him.

-But, you can't talk to him until then.-said her dad as he walked away.

-What?-Layla bumped down on the chair.

-Hey don't worry sis, we'll take it easy on him so he can win.-said Jason.

-Thanks.-said Layla with a blank expression on her face.

-Hey girls! I have a question, when's the contest exactly?-asked Stella through the phone.

-Stella! We've been saying that all the time, it's in two weeks!-said Flora.

-Ok, just checking, maybe you forgot the date, right?-(Stella)

-Nice try Stell.-(Musa)

-Hey Layla, did you get your dad to let you hang out and perform?-asked Bloom.

-Kind of.-(Layla)

-What do you mean kind of? Am I supposed to come there again, and try to convince your dad like last time?-asked Stella.

-No, this time my brothers are covering up for me, and Stella this time you don't have a magic bracelet.-said Layla.

-True, but I am learning to be lawyer, maybe I can use that.-said Stella.

-Oh come on Stella, we all know that when you graduate you'll drop the lawyer thing and go to a fashion designing school.-said dTecna.

-So Tecna can predict the future?-asked Stella.

-I'm just stating the obvious.-said Tecna.

-Ok, well I gotta go, I'm almost finished with our second song.-said Musa.

-That fast!? Can you finish my math homework, cuz I don't have a lot of time?-asked Stella.

-Nope, better luck next time, see ya!-Musa hung up the phone.

-Ok, well I'm going too, something tells me this potion's gonna blow, gotta take cover, bye!-Flora hung up the phone.

-Rita! Urgh! Gotta go bye!-Tecna hung up the phone.

-My dad's coming bye!-Layla hung up the phone.

-Well that leaves only you and me Bloom. Oh my gosh look at that purse, wow! And the price tag, it's so cheap, this will go great with…..

-Yeah, I'm just gonna go.-Bloom hung up the phone.

-Huh, did you say something Bloom?-asked Stella.-Hello? Oh great I'm talking to myself!-Stella hung up the phone.

Musa was writing the new song for the band in her room.

-Hey Musa, are you okay?-her dad came in the room.

-Uh-uh.-mumbled Musa. Today was her mom's birthday.-How much is she turning?

-42.-said her dad.

Musa had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

-Musa, don't cry, your mother wouldn't want you to cry, she'd want you to be happy.-said her dad, al thought her wasn't feeling the best either-We have a family now. We have Shannon and Emily.

-Yeah, I know, but every time I think about her, I feel like crying.-sobbed Musa.

-Here, I got you something.-her dad gave her a ring-It belonged to your mother, it was given from generation to generation, when the child turns 18. You're almost 18, but I thought now was a good time to give you this.

-Thanks dad, I love it!-Musa said as she hugged her dad.

 **Author's note.**

 **I know the last part seemed unnecessary, but it has a big meaning later in the story. Please review!**


	4. I'm Breaking Up With You!

Chapter 4

-Ok, we can take five now.-said Musa.

-That was some rehearsal!-said Stella.

-Well, we have one more hour left from this rehearsal, I think it's enough singing for today, now let's focus on the other song.-said Musa as she passed sheets to the girls.

-Aw man! Do we have to write lyrics again?-asked Stella.

-Yes, if we want to have a song!-said Musa.

-This is stupid, why does _everyone_ have to write lyrics?-whined Stella.

-Because we're all a part of this band, and we need ideas.-said Musa.

-Why don't you write it yourself, since you write all the song by _yourself_!-said Stella.

-Because it's important to have team work in the band, everyone gives ideas, I take them and put them all together.-said Musa.

-Well what if we don't have any ideas?-asked Stella.

-That's impossible, you gotta have something.-said Musa.

-Well, I don't.-said Stella, putting the paper on the desk.

-Well, you don't have a choice, you have to write at least something down!-said Musa.

-I don't want to. And I do have a choice I can sing or play the guitar.-said Stella.

-You'll distract us, and besides, if you don't give us ideas, you'll complain about how the song doesn't have anything you like!-said Musa.

-I don't do that!-Stella angrily glared at Musa, Musa glared back.

-Ok, maybe you should stop fighting. If we continue like this, we'll be torn apart, all by some contest, we're BFF's we can't let a small thing like that get between us!-said Flora.

-Ok, I'm sorry.-Musa stretched her hand for Stella to shake.

-No, I'm sorry.-Stella shook her hand.

-There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry.-said Musa gripping Stella's hand harder.

-No, you shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry!-said Stella gripping Musa's hand harder.

-No, I'm sorry!-Musa angrily yelled.

-I'm sorry!-Stella angrily yelled.

-And I'm sorry to hear this.-Layla mumbled to Bloom and Tecna, as they giggled.

-OK STOP!-Flora stood between them-You're both sorry, we get it! Can we go back to rehearsal now?

They just calmly sat down on the chairs and grabbed their pens.

-Thank you!-Flora sat down too.

BBBBBB

Bloom was running towards the park, she was 40 minutes late for her date. She went to the place they were supposed to meet at, there was no one.

-Sky? Are you here?-she asked.

-Bloom! Where have you been? I thought you forgot.-said Sky as he got out from behind a tree.

-I kinda did.-Bloom sighed.

-Well, we still have time.-said Sky.

-No, actually, we have 10 minutes, my parents insisted for me to go to my grandma's, I'm sorry.-said Bloom.

-So you're ditching me again?-asked Sky disappointed.

-I'm sorry. Maybe we should wait until the end of the contest with the dates, I'll have more free time then?-asked Bloom.

-So you're saying we should make a break from our relationship?-asked Sky.

-Something like that, not stop dating, but don't go on dates.-said Bloom.

-Look, if you wanted to break up you could've just said so!-Sky angrily stormed off.

-Sky! Wait, I didn't say that! Sky…-Bloom was calling Sky, but he already left.

SSSSSSSS

The doorbell was heard in Stella's house.

-I'LL GET IT MOM!-yelled Jamie as he ran to the door, he opened to see a worried Brandon at the door.

-Stella, it's for you, it's Brandon!-yelled Jamie.

-I'm coming!-Stella ran down the stairs.-Hi Brandon.

-Hey Stella, I came to see if you're okay, I called and texted you, and you didn't answer, _and_ you didn't show up on our date.-said Brandon.

-OUR DATE!-Stella put her hands on her head-Brandon, I'm so sorry I forgot! I had so much to study…

-It's ok, I know, lawyer.-he said.

-Look, I don't know how can we keep this up, maybe we should make a break until things settle.-said Stella.

-Are you breaking up with me?-asked Brandon.

-No, No! I'd never do that! All I'm saying is maybe we need some space, we'll still be boyfriend and girlfriend, we just won't go out. We won't be Stella&Brandon, we'll be Stella and Brandon.-said Stella.

-Ok. So we're on a pause?-asked Brandon.

-Exactly!-said Stella.

-So now I can't even see you because of this lawyer thing!? You're not even _gonna_ be a lawyer!-Brandon yelled as he angrily stormed out of the house.

-I know, I'm sorry.-Stella mumbled to herself.

FFFFFF

-Flora, are you here?-asked Helia as he walked inside the Biology classroom.

-Yeah.-he heard Flora.

-Where are you?-he asked looking under a paper sheet that was on the table.

-In here, can you give me a hand?-the voice came from the locker.

-Flora? What are you doing in the locker?-asked Helia.

-I'm stuck…again.-said Flora.

-OK, let me help you.-said Helia as he barely pulled her out.

-Thanks!-sighed Flora.

-What were you doing in there?-asked Helia.

-I was looking for something, and since that locker is really big, I had to go inside, but _apparently_ no one puts a plant in a locker! I just found that out.-said Flora.

-Ok, so that's why you missed our date?-asked Helia.

-I missed it? I guess I was in there longer than I thought!-said Flora-look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.-Flora hugged him-Now, can you do me a favor and clean the classroom again, I really have to study.

-Flora, what happened to you! No, I'm not cleaning the classroom! It's your responsibility! And Flora, you never break your promises!-yelled Helia.

-Can't you tell that my future carrier depends on me studying!-Flora yelled back.

-Yes, but you can't always rely on your boyfriend, cuz someday he might _not come_!-yelled Helia.

-Why are we yelling?-yelled Flora.

-I don't know!-yelled Helia-Flora, maybe it's not such a good idea to spend your _precious time_ with your boyfriend!

-Yeah. I'm breaking up with you!-yelled Flora angrily and stormed out of the classroom.

-That's not what I meant…-said Helia.

MMMM

-Hello. Riven, it's me Musa, I just want you to know that I can't come to our date today. But you may already know that, since I stood you up.-Musa just called Riven, and was saying her voice message, since Riven didn't pick up.

She went to the park and saw him.

-There you are! I was looking for you!-she said as she approached him.

-Oh really?-said Riven.

-Look, I'm really sorry that I stood you up. I'll make it up to you!-said Musa.

-I can see you're really good at making it up!-said Riven angrily.

-Can you at least let me explain!-said Musa-I was busy. I had rehearsal, and then I forgot because I was supposed to study.

-And you couldn't call. Oh, let me guess your phone isn't working!-said Riven.

-No, I told you I forgot, but I called you when I realized that I forgot, look I'm sorry!-said Musa.

-How do I know that next time you won't come again because you forgot!-yelled Riven.

-I won't. We can go out after the contest, I'll have less work then!-said Musa.

-Yeah, and in the meantime we won't go on dates, which is called, I don't know, DATING!-said Riven.

-Ok, so it may look like we broke up, but we didn't! And we can go out one more time until then, how about tomorrow?-asked Musa.

-Yeah, if you actually _try_ showing up!-said Riven.

-Riven please! Can't you see I'm practically begging you?!-Musa started yelling.

-You know what, if we're not dating, then you won't be late to anything anymore! We're done! I'm breaking up with you!-yelled Riven.

-You can't break up with me, cuz I'm breaking up with you!-yelled Musa.

-Fine!-yelled Riven.

-Fine!-yelled Musa.

-Ugh!-they both growled at the same time and went opposite directions.

TTTTTTTT

-Hey Tecna I fixed your laptop!-Timmy was in Tecna's room with the laptop, Tecna was working on her desk and there were paper sheets everywhere.

-Uh-uh put it somewhere.-said Tecna, not paying attention.

-You know, we were supposed to have date an hour ago.-said Timmy.

-Yeah, that sounds fun.-said Tecna, still not paying attention.

-What? I was waiting for you at the park for an hour, and you never showed up!-Timmy started to yell.

-Cool.-Tecna wasn't paying attention.

-Tecna!-Timmy snatched the papers that were in front of her.

-Hey! Timmy, those are important give them back!-Tecna was reaching for the papers.

-Not until you answer this! Why didn't you show up on our date!?-Timmy yelled angrily.

-I forgot okay?-yelled Tecna.

-Tecna, you keep forgetting things! And by that I mean our dates!-said Timmy.

-Will you give me my papers back!-Tecna yelled.

-Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying! Tecna, you forget our dates and all you care about is school, you don't even notice I'm here!-said Timmy

-Just give me the papers!-Tecna reached for the papers, but Timmy moved to the side.

-Tecna, we can't go on like this! You keep not paying attention to me!-said Timmy.

-Okay, if you can't go on, then why don't we break up!-said Tecna. Timmy stopped and Tecna grabbed the papers-You heard me, you're a free man now, you can do whatever you want. Goodbye Timothy!-said Tecna as she rushed Timmy out of her room.

LLLLLLLL

-Hey Nabu. I don't have much time the basketball contest between you and my bros is in two weeks, after the contest at my house.-said Layla through the phone.

-Okay, but why are you whispering?-asked Nabu.

-My dad doesn't know I'm on the phone! Gotta go, see ya!-Layla hung up the phone.

-Layla who were talking to?-her dad asked her.

-No one.-said Layla.

-I heard you were talking to someone on the phone!-said her dad.

-I talked to the girls.-said Layla.

-Oh, so they're called _Nabu_?-asked her dad.

-Yes. You see N stands for New, A for And, B for Beautiful, U for Umbrellas?-said Layla, hoping her dad will buy this.

-Nice try. That's it, Layla, you're not allowed to talk to him until the basketball contest!-said her dad.

-It was worth a shot. And as for the other thing, Dad!-said Layla.

-No dads!-said her dad-Accept for me, I'm a dad…Never mind, you know what I'm trying to say!-said her dad.

Layla frowned.

-And no frowning! Go to your room!-said her dad.

-How about I order a pizza?-asked Layla.

-Okay, you're off the hook.-said her dad-Make that extra cheese!


	5. Operation: Cover up for Layla

**Author's note**

 **Thanks for the reviews and views, and don't worry angelinaruth04 everything will be ok in the end, btw I'd like to know which couple were you talking about.**

Chapter 5

-Okay, so remember, you _saw_ me on the basketball court.-Layla was talking to her brothers that were supposed to cover up for her, she was going to dance class.

-Hey, don't worry we got it all covered, now go!-said Rick.

-Okay, remember, I'm counting on you!-said Layla as she walked out of the house.

-Where did Layla go?-asked their dad.

-She went to danc…-Jason started talking, but was cut off by Matt.

-Basketball. Practice.-said Matt.

-Oh, okay.-said their dad as he walked away.

-Jason, dude, you gotta watch what you're saying!-said Rick.

It was the doorbell.

-I'll get it.-said their dad.

Rick peeked through the window, it was the girls.

-No! Dad, why don't you stay here and relax, okay?-asked Rick.

-Okay…-their dad was confused.

-Girls, what are you doing here?-asked Rick.

-We're here to see Layla.-said Bloom.

-You can't, she's at dance class.-said Rick.

-Okay, we'll go there.-said Flora.

-Wait! Girls, can you do me a favor, I want to go out with my bros, can you stay and cover for Layla in the meantime?-asked Rick.

-Okay.-said Stella, as the girls walked inside.

-Go upstairs, straight to her room, and remember, you're Layla, and you're studying.-said Rick as he rushed them up the stairs.

-Rick, who was that?-asked his dad.

-It was Layla, she's studying.-said Rick.

-Tell her to come downstairs, I need to talk to her.-said his dad.

-Why don't you do it? Come on guys let's go, we're going bowling, bye dad!-Rick and his brothers rushed out of the house.

-Layla come down her, I gotta talk to you!-said her dad.

-What do we do?-asked Stella.

-Well, we should answer, who sounds like Layla?-asked Musa.

-Ok, I'll try.-said Bloom, as the girls gave her thumbs up. She cleared her throat-I can't, I'm busy!

-That was good.-said Tecna.

-Layla, I'm coming up!-said her dad.

-Now what?-asked a panicked Stella.

-Relax! Layla will be back in 20 minutes, we just have to hold him until then.-said Bloom.

-Lock the door!-whispered Musa.

-Okay, where's the key!?-whispered Flora.

-Over there!-Bloom pointed at the wardrobe.

-Seriously, in the wardrobe?-whispered Stella.

-On top of it!-whispered Bloom.

-Who puts their key on top of their wardrobe!?-whispered Musa, trying to reach the key.-Got it!

-Hurry lock the door, her dad's almost here!-whispered Stella, as Musa locked the door.

-That was a close one!-she said sliding down the door.

-Layla! Open up!-her dad was knocking on the door, Musa fell from all the knocking.

-I'm busy!-yelled Bloom, trying to sound like Layla.

-Now Layla!-yelled her dad.

-Okay, just let me find my key!-said Bloom nervously.

-Girls what are we gonna do?-asked Tecna worriedly.

-Let's text Layla, she could help us?-whispered Flora.

-Do it!-whispered the girls in union, as Flora started texting.

-Layla, open the door right this instant!-yelled her dad.

-I can't find the key!-said Bloom.

-I'll find the extra key.-said her dad.

-I think he left, it's quiet.-whispered Flora.

They heard a knock on the window, they saw Layla and screamed.

-Chill it's only Layla!-said Musa, also a little scared.

She opened the window and Layla went inside.

-Layla!-the girls hugged her.

-What happened to my brothers?-asked Layla.

-They went outside and made us cover up for you, Layla your dad is trying to enter the room!-said Stella.

-Okay, let me change, I'll be out in a minute.-said Layla as she went to the bathroom with clothes.

-I'm coming in Layla!-they heard her dad.

-I just wish he wouldn't want to enter that bad!-said Flora as she was hugging with the girls.

-You know what, I'll come later!-they heard her dad walk away.

-Yes! He left!-the girls cheered.

-Okay, you can leave now, my dad won't notice you if he's watching TV.-said Layla.

-Bye!-the girls left. What they didn't notice was Musa's ring was glowing….

-That was some mission!-said Stella as she bumped on the couch, they were at Bloom's.

-We have one more week til' the contest.-said Musa sitting next to her.

-Girls, is something wrong?-asked Flora, who noticed that the girls had this sad expression on their faces.

-Nothing is wrong.-said Bloom.

-Yeah, why would anything be wrong?-asked Stella.

-Come on girls you can't hide things from me, you know I'll find out.-said Flora.

-Okay, I told Brandon we need a break, and he angrily left.-said Stella. Flora turned at Bloom.

-I also told Sky we need a break, and he took that as a break up and stormed off.-said Bloom. Flora turned to Musa.

-I don't wanna talk about it!-she said.

-Is it Riven?-asked Flora, Musa nodded.

-He broke up with me, and the I said that he can't break up with me because I broke up with him, and we both left.-said Musa.

-And what about you Tecna?-asked Flora.

-I broke up with Timmy and told him to leave, and now I feel guilty about that, he had a point.-said Tecna.

-I can see you're not looking any better too Flora.-said Bloom.

-I broke up with Helia.-sighed Flora.

-Want to talk about it, girls?-asked Stella, the girls nodded.

-These are the music notes and lyrics for the second song, let's give it a shot!-said Musa as she handed the girls sheets of paper.

Winx Club "The magic of tonight"

Bloom: The party's on, it all comes down to this

We're better together

Musa: The dark is gone, let's seal it with a kiss

And send it to never

Bloom:Like a fairytale that never ends

We let this dance begin

Musa: Close your eyes, let's sail into the fun

A whole new adventure

Stella: Each and every, you and I are one

One hundred percent sure

Bloom: Once again united 'round the globe

Let's all let it go

Tecna: The fear's undone, we won the fight so

Bloom and Musa: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts that never heard of sorrow

Stella and Tecna: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn, 'cause you and I know

it's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with a magic of tonight

Bloom: Fireworks exploding to the air

The trouble's behind us

Musa: Dancin' party

Planets everywhere

Flora: The music reminds us

All these worlds are one big family

Stella: In it together

Celebrate with me

Flora andLayla: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts

Have never heard of sorrow

Bloom and Musa: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn 'cause you and I know

Flora and Layla: It's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with a magic of tonight

Stella and Tecna: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts

Have never heard of sorrow

Layla and Flora: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn 'cause you and I know

Musa and Bloom: It's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with the magic of tonight

-Great! If we keep this up, we'll learn the song in no time!-said Layla.

-Ok, now from the top people!-said Musa.


	6. Blast From The Past

Chapter 6

-Hello? Flora speaking.-someone called Flora.

-Hey Flo, pick up your phone.-she heard a familiar voice.

-My phone?-asked Flora.

-Your mobile phone.-said the person on the other side of the line.

-Oh, ok.-said Flora as she hung up. She saw her phone, and the girls were calling her in a group call.

-Oh hey girls!-said Flora.

-Finally it took you ages to pick up!-said Stella.

-Sorry, so what's up?-asked Flora.

-Wait, you didn't recognize me when I called you?-asked Musa.

-Um…no.-said Flora.

-I am deeply insulted!-said Musa.

-Ok, let's cut to the chase!-said Layla.

-Ok, does anyone have any scissors?-asked Bloom.

-Why?-asked Tecna.

-So we can cut to the chase!-she said as the girls started laughing.

-Ok, ok, so tomorrow's the contest!-said Musa.

-What time?-asked Layla.

-It starts at 1PM, so that means we have to be there by 12 o'clock.-said Musa.

-And, since it's Saturday, we can go shopping afterwards!-said Stella.

-I know I won't!-said Layla.

-Please!-said Stella.

-No!-said Layla.

-We can stop at the sports equipment shop.-said Stella.

-Fine!-said Layla.

-Yes!-said Stella.

-Good, if Layla's in, I'm out!-said Musa.

-No! Please Musa!-said Stella.

-Stella no means no!-said Musa.

-Fine.-said Stella.

 _At the mall in the music studio (where the contest is)._

-We're here!-said Musa.

-Do we have time for rehearsal?-asked Layla.

-No, that's why we rehearsed before we got here.-said Musa.-The contest already started, you stay here, while I check when's our turn.-said Musa.

-Ok.-said the girls.

Musa came back with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

-Musa, what is it? Is something wrong?-asked Flora.

-The guys are in the crowd.-said Musa.

-Ok, don't let them distract you, just don't look at them, ok?-said Layla.

-Easy for you to say, you didn't break up with Nabu, and _you're_ dying to see him!-said Stella.

-When's our turn?-asked Layla.

-In 15 minutes.-said Musa.

-Ok, let's go to the bathroom so you can wash up.-said Layla.

The girls went to the bathroom.

-What are they doing here?-asked Stella.

-I don't know, maybe Nabu brought them.-said Tecna.

-Ugh, I just wish we could go back to last year!-said Stella-Then I'd fix everything.

Suddenly, there was a bright green light that filled the entire room.

-Where's the light coming from?-yelled Bloom.

-It seems like it's coming from your ring Musa!-said Tecna.

The light died down.

-Is everyone ok?-asked Bloom.

-We're fine.-said Flora.

-What was that all about?-asked Layla.

-Honestly, I have no idea.-said Musa.

-Well, let's go, we'll be late for the contest!-said Stella.

They got out of the bathroom and went back to the room they were waiting at.

-Hey, what are you girls here, this is a restricted area!-yelled a man.

-Sorry, but you told us we should wait here.-said Musa.

-I haven't told anyone, anything. Now get out of here!-he yelled.

The girls got out of the room and on the street.

-That was weird.-said Bloom.

-Well, I say let's go shopping!-said Stella.

-But, what about the contest?-asked Musa.

-That man obviously doesn't want us there.-said Bloom.

-Don't worry Musa, we can try next year.-said Layla.

They headed to the mall. They went in their favorite café.

-Hello, losers!-they heard someone familiar.

-Destiny?!-said the girls in union.

-That's right! Get ready to lose the talent show girls!-she said as she left.

-Wait, didn't Destiny move out last year?-asked Flora.

-Yeah. Well, it seems like she's back.-said Layla.

-Hold on, talent show?-asked Tecna-There's a talent show, again?!

-Maybe.-said Musa.

-Come on, let's go to the park. We could use some fresh air.-said Flora.

 _The park._

The girls were sitting on a bench, talking, when suddenly:

-Girls!-Stella was pointing at something. The girls turned around to see a blonde, far away from them.

-Well, it's a blonde?-said Layla confused.

The blonde turned around.

-Stella, do you have a twin sister you don't know of?-asked Bloom.

-This is freaky!-said Stella.

-Wait, I think I know what's going on.-said Tecna-She's heading our way, hurry let's go!

-Why?-asked Flora.

-I'll explain later, just go!-said Tecna as the girls starting running. They ran to the news stand.

-What are we doing here?-asked Stella.

-Oh my god!-Tecna was holding a newspaper.

-What is it Tec?-asked Musa.

The girls went next to Tecna to see what's on the newspaper, and they were shocked as well.

-It's probably a mistake.-said Stella.

-I don't think so Stella, look over there!-Tecna was pointing at a notice board, it said it was 2015.

-But, how? It's 2016!-said Bloom.

-Wait a minute, Musa, give me your ring.-said Tecna.

Musa took off the ring, but accidently dropped it. She went to pick it up, and when she stood up she saw she was standing in front of someone, someone she didn't want to see.

-Riven.-she said.

-Excuse me?-he said.

-Never mind.-she turned around to go back to the girls, he caught her wrist and turned her around.

-What?-she asked.

-I just wanted to know, do you go to Eastwood high?-he asked.

-Ye…-she was about to answer, when she saw Tecna waving "NO" In the background-No.

-You look familiar.-he said as he walked away.

- _That_ was a close one!-said Tecna.

-What do you mean, what's going on!?-Musa lost her patience.

-Well, give me your ring.-said Tecna, Musa gave her her ring. Tecna took out her phone and was looking for something, after a while she put back her phone.-My calculations, as usual, are correct. We travelled through time and ended up in 2015, by a wish.

-A wish?-asked Bloom-But we _don't_ have the bracelets!

-Musa has a ring.-said Tecna.

-Wait, so we're here thanks to my ring?-asked Musa, Tecna nodded-So it's my fault! Urgh!-she sat down on a bench and put her hands on her head.

-Are you ok?-Layla sat next to her.

-Yeah, I'm just a little upset, especially after I saw Mister What's his name back there.-said Musa.

-Don't worry, if it's with wishes we can just wish to go back.-said Flora.

-Ok, give me the ring.-said Musa, Tecna passed it to her, Musa put it on-I wish we could go back to the time and date we came from!-nothing happened.

-I don't get it, I was positive it's your ring!-said Tecna.

-Now what? Where are we gonna stay?-asked Stella.

-As I recall, this was all your fault Stella!-yelled Musa.

-Well, you had the ring!-yelled Stella.

-How should I know it's magical!-yelled Musa.

-Well, it was your mother's wasn't it? She could've told you!-yelled Stella and covered her mouth-Musa I'm sorry I forgot.

-Forget it, I'll find my own way home!-she stormed off.

-Musa come back!-yelled Bloom. Stella wanted to run after her, but Tecna stopped her.

-We can't lose more people, we're going together, just be careful not to run into your counterpad.-said Tecna.

-There's two of me now? That means I'm as twice as beautiful.-said Stella.

-Let's go.-said Layla as they started running.

Musa was in the park up on a tree branch.

-Musa? Are you here?-she heard Bloom's voice.

-Musa?-yelled Stella-I'm sorry!

-I guess she's not here.-said Tecna.

-Well, it's not like she's gonna fall from the sky, come on let's search more!-said Layla, just then, Musa jumped down from the branch and fell on top of Layla.

-Sorry!-she said.

-This is a miracle, she fell from the sky!-Layla joked.

-Musa, I'm sorry.-said Stella.

-I'm sorry too, sorry that I can't forgive you yet.-said Musa coldly.

-Did you by any chances run into your counterpad?-asked Tecna.

-Not that I remember.-said Musa.

-Good, make sure that _doesn't_ happen, ok?-said Tecna.

-Ok, so where are we gonna stay the night?-asked Flora.


	7. Counterpads

Chapter 7

-Ok, so where are we gonna stay the night?-asked Flora.

-We can talk to one of our counterpads?-asked Bloom.

-No way! That can result to mayor consequences.-said Tecna.

-I know! My sister bought an apartment last year, but didn't get to move in it, so if we take the key, we're safe there!-said Bloom.

-Ok, but how are we gonna take the key?-asked Layla.

-Well, Bloom can get in with no problem, since she looks like her counterpad. We just have to wait for the counterpad to get out.-said Tecna.

 _In front of Bloom's house._

-She's out!-whispered Tecna. The girls were hiding in a bush.

-It's your turn Bloom, sneak in and if someone notices you, say you have to go to the bathroom, ok?-said Tecna.

-Ok.-said Bloom as she went towards the door and went inside.

-What's taking her so long!-whined Stella.

-Well not everyone is as fast as you!-whispered Musa.

-What is that supposed to mean?-asked Stella.

-It means that you are the slowest person I ever saw, and you're complaining about Bloom being slow!-said Musa.

-Well excuse me for trying to look good!-said Stella.

-With that amount of make-up, I don't think so!-said Musa.

-At least I _wear_ make-up!-said Stella.

-Why would I want to wear make-up?-asked Musa.

-Well, if you looked good, than maybe Riven wouldn't break up with you!-said Stella.

-And again, we both broke up!-said Musa.

-Still, don't you think that is the reason?-asked Stella,

-Of course not!-said Musa-And what about you, it's not like you're gonna be a lawyer to dump your boyfriend for that!

-Like I said, we're on a break!-said Stella.

-Knock it off you two! We could get caught!-said Layla.

-She started it!-they both said in union.

-Shh!-said Layla.

-You heard her, shh!-said Stella.

-Don't shush me, I shush you! Shush.-said Musa.

-You know Musa, you're a pain in the…-Stella started talking, when Bloom came.

-I got the key, no one saw me. Let's go.-said Bloom.

The girls went inside the empty apartment.

-This place could use some furniture.-said Stella.

-If we buy something there can be consequences, right Tecna?-asked Musa.

-Right.-said Tecna.

-I was just stating the obvious!-said Stella.

-Well me too!-said Musa, as they continued fighting, Tecna took the opportunity to examine the ring.

-Hmmm…Interesting.-said Tecna.

-Tecna's hmmming, that means she's up to something!-said Bloom, as she and Flora went to see what she's up too.

While they were examining the ring, Musa and Stella were still fighting and Layla was commenting the fight.

-And, Stella took another shot, what a defence! Wow, Musa! Seems like we have a winner, oh what's that, Stella made a comeback…-(Layla).

-SHUT UP!-yelled Musa and Stella in union.

-Would you stop copying me?!-yelled Musa.

-I'm not!-yelled Stella, as they continued fighting.

-It looks like the ring is broken.-said Tecna-And according to my calculations, since this type of magical jewelry is connected to the moon, it can only work on a full moon.

-So we're stuck here until the next full moon? When's that?-asked Flora.

-In 4 days.-said Tecna.

-We can wait.-said Bloom, and looked at Musa and Stella who were still fighting-Well some of us can.

-I think it's best if we don't go out much.-said Tecna.

-You heard her, we're out of here in 4 days, so make yourself comfortable!-said Bloom.

-4 DAYS?!-yelled Musa and Stella.

-I can't live with _her_ for 4 days!-said Stella.

-How could you, Layla is our friend!-said Musa.

-I meant you!-said Stella.

-Ok, stop!-Flora stood between them.-Can you please stop fighting?

-I will if she is.-said Musa.

-Likewise.-said Stella.

-Apologize! Both of you!-said Flora.

-Come on Stella, you go first!-said Musa.

-Why don't you go first!-said Stella.

-Well, you know how they say, princesses first!-said Musa.

-Who says that?-asked Stella.

-I do!-said Musa.

-Oh boy! Here we go again!-said Layla.

-That is my glass, get your own!-said Stella.

-Why don't you get me one, oh I forgot, you're a princess! Princesses aren't allowed to move their little finger, everyone is supposed to serve them!-said Musa.

-At least I'm a princess, what are you?-she asked.

-Girls we can't go on like this, me and Flora will go to the mall with Stella, you two go with Musa, ok?-Bloom whispered to the others. They gave her thumbs up.

-Hey Stella, why don't you come with me and Flora?-said Bloom.

-I'm not going anywhere until she apologizes!-said Stella.

-Well too bad, cuz that wasn't a suggestion, let's go!-Bloom and Flora dragged her out.

-Well, it's a nice day, how about we go for a walk?-said Tecna.

-Whatever.-said Musa.

-Now, let's go shopping.-said Bloom.

-Ok.-said Stella. Just as she was passing by a shop, she saw a dress she liked, and in a few seconds she saw her counterpad inside (which she thought was her reflection), and it looked like she was wearing the dress.

On the other hand, the counterpad (who thought it was _her_ reflection), really loved the way she looked, so she decided to find a dress like that.

When Bloom and Flora saw her they dragged her away.

-What are you doing!?-asked Bloom.

-I was just admiring myself. Is that so bad?-asked Stella.

-That was your counterpad!-said Flora.

-Oh, ups?-said Stella.

-You have to be more careful.-said Flora.

-You girls go, I'll catch up.-said Flora as she headed towards the greenhouse.

She was looking at the plants, when she found her counterpad right in front of her.

The counterpad was confused. She moved her right arm, and so did Flora. She moved to the left, and so did Flora.

-Strange.-said the counterpad, Flora was petrified-I don't remember having this dress.-just as she looked down to check her outfit, Flora made a run for it.

-And now who's not being careful?-asked Stella, after Flora told them the story.

-Why don't we stick together, ok?-said Bloom.

-Good idea. Well, I have some money, let's buy something for lunch.-said Flora.

-Ok.-said Bloom.

-Now, you guys wait outside, I'll pay.-said Bloom.

She went to the register and noticed that she's looking at herself, her counterpad was next to her. It was her turn.

-Excuse me, weren't you here just a minute ago?-asked the woman from the register.

-Um, no, first time here.-she smiled nervously.

When she got out of the market, she was running towards the bench Flora and Stella were sitting at, when she bumped into her counterpad.

-Oh, no! Are you ok?-she asked while hiding her face with the bag.

-Yes, I'm fine.-said the counterpad.

-I'm sorry. Well, gotta go.-said Bloom as she ran away with Stella and Flora.

-Wait, do I know you from somewhere?-asked the counterpad, but Bloom already left.

-That was a close one.-said Flora.

-Why don't we go home?-suggested Stella.

-Girls, can I have some alone time, I'll be at the park.-said Musa

-Ok, we're at the café.-said Tecna-Be careful.

-Don't worry. Bye.-said Musa.

Musa was sitting on a bench, she saw that someone sat on the bench behind her. She didn't see who it was, because their backs were turned against each other.

-Hey.-she said.

-Hi.-she heard a familiar voice.

-Are you ok? You sound…sad.-said Musa without turning around.

-Well, I am pretty down.-she said.

-What is it?-asked Musa.

-You wouldn't understand.-she said.

-Try me.-said Musa.

-Well, I'm a new student at Eastwood high. I've met 5 other girls, and they're great friends, but I always feel like an outsider.-she said. This seemed a little too familiar to Musa.

-Continue.-said Musa.

-Maybe the problem is that I lost my mother when I was little, and now we moved here with my dad and we live with my step-mother and step-sister.-she said.

Musa was sure that it was her counterpad, she had to get away, fast!

-Well, everything will work out in the end, I just know it.-said Musa as she stood up and saw her counterpad, who wasn't looking at her.

-How can you be sure?-asked her counterpad-I know Riven will never like me.-she mumbled.

-Who?-asked Musa.

-My crush.-said the counterpad.

-He will. I know it.-said Musa as she walked away.

-Musa, how could you?! Do you have any idea what you did?-yelled Tecna.

-I just gave myself an advice.-said Musa.

-You're lucky it was a _small_ change.-said Tecna-I'll go to the Internet café to calm down a bit.

Tecna was working on a computer at the Internet café, when she got a message. The message was from someone she knew too well.

(Counterpad) Tecnagirl: Hi.

(Tecna) Futuregirl: Hi.

Tecnagirl: I'm working on the computer across you.

Tecna had to get away, now!

Futuregirl: Well, I have to go, bye.

Tecnagirl: Bye.

The counterpad stood up from the computer. Curiosity got the better of Tecna.

She opened the computer her counterpad was working at. She unlocked her file, cuz she knew how to and saw that she, actually the other she, her counterpad was still working on a program she (from the present) recently finished.

She made a few clicks and finished the program.

-Hey, what are you doing in my file!-it was her counterpad.

Tecna was in the run, her counterpad was running after her. Tecna grabbed Layla and Musa on the way.

-What's going on?-panted Musa.

-We're running from my counterpad.-said Tecna.

-What? I thought you're the carefull one.-said Layla.

As they were running, they slipped into a mud puddle.

-Urgh! Tecna!-yelled Musa.

-Thanks a lot!-yelled Layla.

Tecna didn't stand up because her counterpad would see her.

-Got you! Now speak, what were you doing in my file!-said Tecna's counterpad.

Layla and Musa turned around so she didn't recognize them.

-I fixed it.-said Tecna.

-Liar!-yelled the counterpad.

-Ok, I'll prove it, you put malware 01S.203, instead you need malware 02X.108.-saidTecna-Think about it, the old malware can only finish ¾ of the program, and the new one can finish the entire program, because it has 10GB more.

-Wow! I never met someone as good with computers!-said her counterpad-I'm Tecna, you?

-I have to go.-Tecna grabbed Layla and Musa and left.

-Thanks!-yelled her counterpad.

-Layla did we have to come to the gym?-whined Tecna.

-Hey, you owe me one!-said Layla-I'll go over there.

-Hey, are you new here?-someone asked Layla.

-Um, yeah.-she said.

-So, do you go to Eastwood high?

-No, I don't.-said Layla.

-What's your name?-she asked.

-L…Leah.-said Layla.

-I'm Layla.-it was her counterpad.

-Well, I have to go.-said Layla.

-Wait, you forgot…my bag?-her counterpad had the same bag with her.

-Thanks, bye!-Layla took the bag, walking backwards.

-Layla, are you sure your counterpad didn't see you?-asked Tecna for the third time.

-Yes!-said Layla.

-Maybe we should go home.-said Musa.


	8. It's all your fault!

Chapter 8

The girls were home. (at the apartment)

-Ok, so EVERYONE met their counterpad?!-yelled Tecna.

-You did too!-said Bloom-And besides, ours were an accident, while you were looking through her file, your file, you get the point!-yelled Bloom.

-I just wanted to fix it!-said Tecna.

-You would've, _in the future_!-said Bloom.

-Well, what if we can't get back?!-yelled Tecna. Everyone went silent.

-So you're saying your calculations aren't correct? We're stuck here?!-yelled Stella.

-Well, we wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for your stupid wish!-yelled Musa.

-Oh, so now it's my fault?!-yelled Stella.

-It's always your fault Stella, you always mess up, and I, as your best friend have to be the one to fix it!-yelled Bloom.

-Well, maybe you shouldn't fix it!-yelled Stella.

-Well, I won't!-yelled Bloom.

-Fine, Tecna will get us back!-said Stella.

-Oh, so that's how it is, it's always just Tecna, Tecna will fix this, Tecna will fix that! Well not anymore, I'm not gonna move a muscle!-said Tecna.

-That means we're stuck here! Congradulations Stella "Tecna will fix this!"-Layla mimicked Stella's voice.

-Is everything here my fault?!-yelled Stella.

-YES!-yelled the girls in union.

-Well, it's part Musa's fault too. Who wears a ring on a contest? And she should know if the ring is magical!-yelled Stella.

-How should I know that?!-yelled Musa.

-Well, your dad could tell you!-yelled Stella.

-He didn't know either!-yelled Musa.

-Your mom should've told him!-yelled Stella.

-Keep my mom out of this!-yelled Musa.

-You two just can't stop, can you? It's not just the two of you, all of you! You're supposed to be friends!-yelled Flora. Everyone stared at her.

-Well she started it!-yelled Bloom, pointing at Tecna.

-What, who made the wish, and who wore the ring?!-yelled Tecna.

-So it's my fault again?!-yelled Musa.

-Yes, you and Stella ruined our perfect lives!-yelled Layla.

-Perfect?! You call crying over your boyfriend, sneaking to dance class and not being allowed to have a social life, perfect?!-yelled Musa.

-WE don't cry over our boyfriends!-yelled Bloom-Maybe Flora here does, but not us!

-What? Why would I do that?-yelled Flora.

-Maybe cuz you're the most sensitive one!-yelled Stella.

-Me? Musa lost her mom and I'm the sensitive one? She'll cry if you insult her!-yelled Flora.

-I don't cry…-said Musa as they continued fighting.

The girls were at the café.

-Hello losers!-it was Destiny, they didn't answer.

-I said hello!-she yelled.

-You heard her Stella, say hello.-said Musa.

-I think she was talking to you!-said Stella.

-You think? That must be new for you.-said Bloom.

-Oh, good one Bloom.-said Stella.

-At least she can make a joke!-said Layla.

-Oh come on, I'm the funniest girl in the world!-said Stella.

-So you think this is funny?-asked Tecna.

-What?-asked Stella.

-This whole situation!-yelled Flora.

-Well, well, well, what do we have here, the famous Winx club, arguing!-said Destiny.

-Shut it blonde!-growled Musa.

-Ah, Musa. The music freak. I guess your mother didn't teach you how to act nice. Ups, your mother died, didn't she? Well, I'm pretty sure she's not proud of you, in fact, she hates you for being like this.

-Hey Destiny, only I can pick on my best friend!-said Stella.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about Miss I look fantastic. I know you try to look good, but between you and me, you try too hard. Your parents should really teach you how to dress, oh they're divorced. Too bad. You know how they say, it runs in the family. And in case you didn't understand, which is usual for you, that means you'll be divorced too.-said Destiny.

-Leave her alone. Come on Stella, we don't need them. If they were our friends, they'd stand up for us.-said Musa, as she and Stella got out of the café.

-Girls, wait!-said Bloom, but was too late.

-Why hello Bloom, I don't think we've met properly, here, let me show you how I meet people.-said Destiny as she poured milkshake on Bloom's head.

-Hey, leave her alone, why do you do this Destiny?-asked Flora.

-Miss. Goodies two-shoes. Is it true, that you talk to plants?-asked Destiny as she and the wanna-bees laughed. Flora took Bloom home.

-Come on Tec, let's go.-said Layla.

-Hold it Miss. Know-it-all and Lonely girl. I'm not done with you!-said Destiny.

-Well too bad, cuz we're done with you!-said Tecna as they left.

-Stell, I'm sorry.-said Musa.

-It's ok. I'm sorry too.-said Stella, as they hugged-And maybe we should apologize to the others?

-Maybe, but they should apologize too.-said Musa.

-Hey guys.-Musa and Stella came back home. The girls were ignoring them.

-Look, we're sorry for everything.-said Stella.

-Come on, we can only figure this out if we work together.-said Musa.

-We're sorry too.-said Bloom.

-We shouldn't have attacked you like that.-said Tecna.

-And I'm sorry too, everyone.-said Flora.

-We all are.-said Layla.

-Group hug?-said Flora with her hands wide open. They all hugged in a group hug.

-Girls, you broke up with your boyfriends, and since then, all we cared about was the contest and how to get back home, we haven't been there for each other.-said Layla.

-You're right.-said Bloom.

-No, she's left!-said Tecna, as they started laughing.


	9. Let's rock this thing!

Chapter 9

The girls have been crying and comforting each other all afternoon.

-Hey girls I wrote a song if you wanna hear it.-said Musa.

-Ok.

-Hey, how about this! Why don't we go to the music studio and try to perform, you know, at the public part, not the "restricted area".-said Musa.

-You mean perform in public?-asked Flora.

-Yeah, I've got two songs that I wrote here.-said Musa as she passed the sheet papers to the girls.

-We can do that. It's easy.-said Layla.

-Maybe we can even improvise on stage.-said Musa.

-We can do that too.-said Bloom-Come on, let's go!

-Hi, we would like to perform.-said Musa to the guy in charge of the place.

-You? Alright.-he smirked-Good luck, you're gonna need it!

-Come on girls, let's show them what we're made of!-said Layla.

At first, people didn't pay attention to them, but everyone went silent when they started playing.

"We're gonna rock" Bratz Rock Angelz

Bloom: Come on

Musa: Here we go

Layla: Uh-huh

Musa: Who you are, gotta let it shine

The real you, who you are inside

You're the one, the original

Flora: Got a style you can call your own

It's time to turn it up and let it show

We've all gotta let the world know

Bloom: We're gonna rock!

And make it happen

Stella: We're gonna roll!

Everybody standin'

Tecna: It's gonna be hot!

Let's start the show

Layla: 'Cause we're gonna rock!

Stella: Yeah!

Flora: Whoa

Bloom: Got a song that you wanna sing

You can dream, you can be anything

A rock star playin' your guitar

Tecna: You've got the attitude now it's your time

Gotta go for it, get it right

We've all gotta let the world know

Musa: We're gonna rock!

And make it happen

Stella: We're gonna roll!

Everybody standin'

Flora: It's gonna be hot!

Let's start the show

Stella: We're gonna rock!

And make it happen

Flora: We're gonna roll!

Everybody standin'

Bloom: It's gonna be hot!

Let's start the show

Musa: 'Cause we're gonna rock!

Layla: We're gonna rock!

And make it happen

Musa: We're gonna roll!

Everybody standin'

Tecna: It's gonna be hot!

Let's start the show

Flora: We're gonna rock!

And make it happen

Stella: We're gonna roll!

Everybody standin'

Bloom: It's gonna be hot!

Let's start the show

Layla: 'Cause we're gonna rock!

The crowd went wild.

-You like it?-asked Bloom.

Bloom turned to the girls-Let's rock this thing!

"Heart of stone" Winx Club

Musa: I've tried to understand you

But you are still a mystery

Stella: Sometimes I feel you close

Sometimes we're miles away

Bloom: I wish I knew the secret

To reach your heart 'cause lately

You got me feeling so alone

Flora: One you take me up

And the next day you would bring me down

Tecna: Stop playing with my feelings

I'm about to lose my mind.

Layla: Just put your arms around me

Why can't you say you love me

And I can't take this anymore.

Musa: I've had enough of rainy days

Don't say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just begun

I'll be ok

Bloom: That's why I'm walking out the door

Who can love a heart of stone

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

Stella: This is my chance to shine

So say goodbye

Flora: You took my love for granted

I've been waiting for too long

Tecna: For you to say those three words

Baby open up your heart

Layla: You'll see what I've been missing

Give me a reason to stay

Or I will have to let you go

Musa: I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

Bloom: My life has just begun

I'll be ok

Stella: That's why I'm walking out the door

Who can love a heart of stone

Flora: It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

Tecna: This is my chance to shine

So say goodbye

-We want more!-the crowd cheered.

-What do we do?-asked Bloom.

-Let the lyrics to me and play along, ok?-Musa started playing and the others went along.

"It could be yours" Bratz Rock Angelz

Musa: The song playing on the radio

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

The voice talking on the radio

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

A plane ticket into Tokyo

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

A calm beach where the palm trees grow

C'mon say yeah yeah yeah yeah

No matter what the dream is made of

That dream is not to be afraid of

It could be yours

It could be mine

Bloom: It could be yours

It could be mine

Stella: It could be yours

It could be mine

Musa: At any given time

The front cover of a magazine

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

The cool image on the silver screen

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

A star printed in the walk of fame

I said yeah yeah yeah yeah

A guitar rocking like a hurricane

C'mon say yeah yeah yeah yeah

Flora: No matter what the dream is made of

That dream is not to be afraid of

Bloom: It could be yours

It could be mine

Tecna: It could be yours

It could be mine

Layla: It could be yours

It could be mine

Stella: At any given time

Musa: It's only real if you believe it

If you work hard you can achieve it

No matter what the dream is made of

That dream is not to be afraid of

Tecna: It could be yours

It could be mine

Flora: It could be yours

It could be mine

Layla: It could be yours

It could be mine

At any given time

-That's all for tonight everyone!-said Bloom as they went off stage.

-You didn't think we can pull it off?-smirked Musa as they went past the guy in charge. His mouth was wide open.

-Oh, and smirking is my thing.-said Musa.

-You don't think there will be consequences, right?-asked Tecna.

-Tec, chill! It's fine!-said Layla.

-And since when is smirking your thing?-asked Stella.

-Since, I don't know, probably a habit from Riven.-said Musa.

-So you _do_ miss him!-said Stella.

-I don't know, maybe I do, maybe I don't.-said Musa.

-It's ok Musa, we all miss them.-said Flora.

The girls were in their apartment lying on the floor in a circle and talking.

-What do you miss most?-asked Bloom-I miss my sister.

-Me too.-said Flora.

-Even if I hate them sometimes, they annoy me and I want to beat the living daylight out of them, and they can't cover up for me-she growled-they're still my bros and I really miss them.-said Layla-I also miss Nabu, I haven't seen him in two weeks.

-Well, I also miss my bro, Jamie.-said Stella.

-As much as I hate to admit it I kinda miss my sister, _kinda_. But I miss my computer more than her.-said Tecna as they laughed.

-And, honestly, I miss my entire family, whole.-said Musa.

-I'm sure you're really happy to finally have a whole family.-said Flora.

-Yeah. I am.-said Musa smiling.


	10. Hi Winx, we're the Winx!

Chapter 10

The girls excitedly woke up.

-Today's the day!-said Stella.

-Today's the day!-said Flora.

-The day we finally leave this place!-said Musa.

-The day we can go home!-said Bloom.

-The day we'll finally see our families!-said Tecna.

-And our boyfriends!-said Layla.

-Ok, so I suggest we stay here all day, in case there are some last-minute consequences.-said Tecna.

Suddenly they heard a knock on their door. When they opened it, they saw their counterpads.

-So it's true! My calculations are correct!-said _Tecna._ ( _this_ is the style of letters I'll be using when I write the counterpads' names, the others' names will be written normally).

-What!?-asked the girls in union.

-I figured it all out, you are our counterpads from the future, am I right?-asked _Tecna._

-Yes! And now you ruined our future!-said Tecna.

-How?-asked _Stella_.

-Well, we didn't live through this in the past!-said Tecna.

-Maybe we can wish that this didn't happen?-asked Musa.

-But we only have one wish!-said Tecna.

-Well, I'll wish for everything to go back to the way it was.-said Musa.

-That's risky, but it can work.-said Tecna.

-Explanation needed here!-said _Stella_.

The girls explained everything.

BBBBBBB

-Hey Bloom, can I talk to you for a while?-asked _Bloom_.

-ok.-said Bloom.

-I just wanted to know what's in store for me, in the future.-said _Bloom_.

-Well, I guess I can answer that, but I have a question, do you have a crush on someone, and don't lie, cuz I'll know!-said Bloom.

-Well, I really like Sky. He's so nice and caring and charming and loyal.-said _Bloom_.

Bloom had tears in her eyes.

-Me, I mean Bloom, are you ok?-asked _Bloom_.

-Yeah.-she said-Well, to answer your question, in the future you'll be happy with your best friends-she gestured around, showing the girls-and your boyfriend.

-Who's my boyfriend?-asked _Bloom_.

-It wouldn't be a surprise if you know, now would it?-said Bloom.

SSSSSS

-Hey Stella? It's really weird talking to yourself!-said _Stella_.

-I know!-said Stella-And what do you want to know?

-How do you know I'll ask you something?-asked _Stella_.

-You just did! Kidding! I know myself, I lived with me for the last 18 years.-said Stella.

-Ok, well, I was interested about my love life.-said _Stella_.

-Well, you'll date a handsome, nice understanding, caring boyfriend.-Stella started daydreaming, when suddenly she had tears in her eyes-And you'll live happily ever after.

 _Stella_ knew something was wrong but she knew better than to bother herself.

FFFFFF

-Hey are you ok?-asked _Flora_. She knew something was wrong with Flora.

-It's nothing sweety.-said Flora-And I mean it, you are so sweet!

-Come on Flora. Is it friend or boyfriend trouble?-asked _Flora_.

-How do you know?-asked Flora. _Flora_ gave her a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

Flora sighed-It's H…my boyfriend, your boyfriend, our boyfriend, which one is it?-asked Flora.

-Let's just go with your boyfriend.–said _Flora_.

-Well, I broke up with him because I was angry and now I miss him.-said Flora.

-Apologize, if he loves you, he'll understand.-said _Flora_.

-That's exactly what I'd say!-said Flora.

MMMMM

-Hey Musa, thanks for comforting me back there in the park.-said _Musa._

-Hey no big deal! Like I wouldn't help myself!-said Musa.

-So, uh I was wondering, do I have a boyfriend in the future, cuz I'm not really into all that mushy stuff…-said _Musa_.

-Well, you do have a boyfriend.-said Musa-But, don't worry he's not from those "mushy" types.

-Who is he?-asked _Musa_.

-I think you'll find out soon.-said Musa.

LLLLLLLL

-Hey Layla, I mean me, my counterpad, you?-asked _Layla_ confused.

-Just call me Layla.-said Layla.

-Ok, I wanted to know, what is gonna happen in the future, so bad, so you all have frowns, well, accept this trip.-asked _Layla_.

-Well, it's mostly the trip, but most of them broke up with their boyfriends and they miss them. I miss him too.-said Layla.

-Wow, wow, wow! You, I mean I, have a boyfriend! When did this happen?!-asked _Layla_ , shocked.

-Oh, come on _Layla_ , it's not like you haven't been on a date, I remember what happened, you, I mean I, went out with Nabu.-said Layla.

-But it was only one date!-said _Layla_.

-That's what I thought too!-said Layla-We have so much in common, and it's so easy to talk to you.

-Yeah, I know!-said _Layla_ -So Nabu is my boyfriend, I mean your boyfriend?

Layla nodded.

TTTTTTTT

-Hey, this is pretty illogical for me, so I thought we could try to work it out?-asked _Tecna_.

-I've tried, it doesn't work trust me.-said Tecna-Just put it all on magic.

 _Tecna_ sighed-The talent show's tonight.

Tecna's eyes widened.

-We have to get you there straight away!-said Tecna.

-Why?-asked _Tecna_ -Does it have something to do with the future?

Tecna nodded-Future girls, here!

The girls gathered around Tecna.

-What is it?-asked Bloom.

-Tonight's the talent show!-said Tecna panicking.

-Come on _girls_ , let's go!-yelled Bloom.

The girls went after them to the school.

-Girls! It's a full moon in an hour!-said Tecna.

-Now what?-asked Flora.


	11. Back to the Future

Chapter 11

-Now we need to get them ready!-said Tecna-Stella, go and make the outfits, Musa, rehearse with them until the talent show starts, Layla and me will go take the bracelets from Destiny, and Flora, call us every 10 minutes, ok?

The girls gave her thumbs up and went their separate ways to finish their chores.

They were each with their chores.

Tecna and Layla successfully took the bracelets and were now running towards the music room, where the girls rehearsed.

-We're here!-panted Layla.

-Ok, now you have to wish to undo all of your wishes.-said Tecna.

-Ok, I wish to undo all of my wishes.-said _Tecna_. Nothing happened.

-Oh no, it appears there's some problem. You see, the ring stops the bracelets from working.-said Tecna.

-Hey Tec, we have 15 minutes!-said Layla.

-Ok, well, you have to go out there and perform, ok?-said Musa.

-But what if…

-No what ifs, all our destinies depend on you performing tonight. You can do it!-said Musa.

-Ok, good luck!-said _Flora_.

-Thanks, you too!-said Musa as she and Layla and Tecna were running out of the classroom.

The girls met in front of the school.

-How did it go?-asked Flora.

-They couldn't wish, and if they can't, the guys are still under Destiny's spell!-said Layla.

-I hope we can do this right, cuz if we don't…well, let's not think about that.-said Bloom.

-Two minutes!-said Tecna.

-Wait, this is too much pressure. Here, Flora, you make the wish.-Musa gave her the ring and Flora quickly put it on.

-Ok, hold on to me, just in case!-said Flora.

-Ok 3, 2, 1, now!-said Tecna.

-I wish everything can go back to the way it was!-said Flora. Suddenly there was a bright green flash.

-Girls are you ok?-asked Bloom.

-I'm alive.-said Layla.

-Me too.-said Stella.

-Same here!-said Musa.

-I'm here.-said Flora.

-And _I_ think this didn't work. We're still at the same place, and it's still night.-said Tecna.

-What?-asked Bloom in disbelief.

-No.-said Stella quietly.

-There's gotta be something we can do, anything!-said Musa.

-Yeah, come on Tec, tell them it's gonna be fine and you got a plan! Tec?-said Layla.

Tecna shook her head-Sorry girls, there's no way out.

-What? But…-Musa couldn't speak anymore.

The girls all fell on their knees and hugged each other and started crying. The sun came up and they were still in the same position.

-Come on girls, let's go back to the apartment.-said Flora.

-Let's go grab a coffee first.-said Bloom.

The girls were at the café with red puffy eyes and tear stains. The waitress gave them their coffees. She held a newspaper in her hand. Something caught Tecna's eye.

-Can I see that newspaper?-she asked as the waitress gave it to her.

Tecna was re-reading the same thing over and over again. It said right there in the corner of the page: 2016. Then she saw the title: "Daily newspaper: Today is the band contest!"

She threw the newspaper on the table and ran out of the café.

-Tecna, where are you going?-asked Bloom.

-I'll be back.-she continued running. The girls shrugged.

After a while she came back with a happy face.

-Girls! It's today! Today is today, I mean now, I mean the present! The band contest's today, it's 2016!-said Tecna excitedly.

The girls' faces lit up.

-What time is it?-asked Bloom excitedly.

-It's 12:00AM! That means we need to rush if we don't want to be late!-yelled Tecna.

-Ok, we're going at my place for a make-over!-said Stella.

The girls walked inside Stella's house.

-Mom? Jamie?-yelled Stella.

-Oh, Stella hello!-it was her mom.

-Mom!-Stella ran to her mom and hugged her.

-Honey, what's all this about?-asked her mom.

-I just miss you so much!-said Stella.

-You just got out an hour ago!-said her mom laughing-I'm heading to the contest with Jamie, your dad will be there too. And you better hurry if you don't wanna be late.

-Ok mom.-said Stella.

-Hey Stella!-Jamie was running down the stairs.

-Jamie! I missed you so much!-Stella picked him up and squeezed the life out of him.

-What's this for?-he asked confused.

-It's because I love you so much!-said Stella-I'll explain later, there's another reason.-she whispered to him. Stella told her brother everything, like with the wishes last time.

-Ok, now let's get ready!-she said.

Bloom had a sparkling light blue, above the knees skirt, with a white strapless tank top. She also wore a light blue jacket and a little above the ankles, white boots. Her hair was in a messy braid (like season6).

Stella wore yellow shorts, a yellow two strap shirt with a short yellow jacket. She had yellow trainers. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

Flora wore a pink strapless shirt with a white jacket. She also wore a knee-length pink skirt. She wore white flat shoes. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

Musa wore black shorts, a red one strap top with a red-black jacket (the upper half is red, and the lower half is black). She also had red trainers. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

Tecna wore an above the knees black skirt with a purple strapless tank top. She had a black jacket. She wore purple, a little above the ankle boots. Her hair wasn't styled.

Layla wore dark shorts with a black two strap top. She had a dark green jacket and black a little above the ankle boots.

The girls were right on time.

-Ok, first we're just with "So good" and we're done, ok?-said Musa as the girls gave her thumbs up.

The girls went on stage.

"So good" Bratz Rock Angelz

*Guitar starting the song*

Musa: We know how to dare

We know how to dream

Tonight is the night

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Bloom: Let's conquer the fears

Take every chance

Hold back the tears

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Stella: Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

Flora: And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Tecan: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Musa: Give everything

And don't be afraid

Be true to yourself

Stella: If you wanna live forever

You're gonna make it through

You're gonna make it through

Layla: Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

Bloom: And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Flora: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Tecna: It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Musa: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Stella: It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

It feels so good

Bloom: Shining here in front of you

Shining here in front of you

Tecna: Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Layla: 'Cuz the beat of our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

Musa: It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Flora: 'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

The crowd went wild.

-Thank you!-said Flora as they walked off the stage.

-We were great!-said Musa.

-Ok, now let's go see our families and, certain someones, if you know who I'm talking about. Good luck!-said Layla.

BBBBBBB

-Mom! Dad! I missed you so much!-Bloom hugged her parents.

-We love you too honey!-they said.

-There's someone that came here from college to see you.-said her mom.

Someone tapped Bloom's shoulder, she turned around to see Daphne.

-Daphne! Oh Daphne, you have no idea how I missed you!-they hugged.

-I missed you too Bloom! My baby sis is all grown up!-she said.

-Ok, we'll go back to the crowd now, and we'll see you later!-said her dad as the three of them left.

Bloom went through the crowd to find Sky. She saw him talking with Brandon. She tapped him on the shoulder and gestured him to come outside.

-Look, before you say anything, I just wanna say sorry for putting our relationship on pause. You thought I wanted to break up with you, but I would never want to break up with you.-she said.

-Bloom, I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I should've listened to you, you were right.-he said. She went closer, and they kissed. After they parted, they stood there in the same position.

-You have _no_ idea how much I missed you!-she said.

-Me too.-he said.

-Really though, I missed you more. And by that I mean _more_ , as in more time.-she said. He looked confused.

-I'll explain later.

SSSSS

-Dad! You're here!-Stella jumped in his arms.

-Of course I'm here sunshine, I wouldn't miss this for the world!-he said.

-I really missed you.-she said.

-Me too.-he said.

-Dad, about that lawyer thing…-Stella was cut off by her dad.

-Forget about it! Just follow your dreams.-he said-Well, we'll see you at home, I'll stay for dinner to celebrate.

-Celebrate what?-asked Stella.

-Your victory.-said her dad.

-But we didn't win yet.-she said.

-No matter what happens, you'll always be a winner in my eyes.-he said.

-Thanks dad.-she smiled.

Her family went back to the crowd.

She looked for Brandon and found him outside.

-Hey Brandon. I need to talk to you, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I just wanna say I'm really sorry. I talked to my dad, and he said I can drop the whole lawyer thing.-she said.

-Stella, I was never mad at you, I was just angry about that lawyer thing. Can you forgive me for storming off like that?-he asked.

Stella kissed him-Already forgiven.

-I missed you.-he said.

-You'd be surprised at how _long_ I missed _you_.-she said.

FFFFFFF

-Helia?-Flora tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

-Can I talk to you outside?-she asked. He nodded and followed her outside.

She sighed-I…I want to apologize for acting like that. It was very immature from me to ask you to do my chores. And I only broke up with you because I was angry. But it's not all my fault, I mean, seriously, someone should really put a note on that locker, how should I know that plants aren't put in lockers!

-So, you want us to be back together?-he asked.

-Yeah…I was hoping for that.-she said.

-I'll think about it.-he had a playful smile.

Flora made a puppy face.

He sighed-I forgive you.-he opened his arms, and Flora hugged him.

They kissed.

-Now I need to find my family.-said Flora.

-There they are.-he pointed at the three people walking towards them.

-Rose!-Flora lifted up her sister and squeezed her-I missed you so much!

-Flora! I can't breathe!-Rose was gasping for air.

-Oh, sorry!-Flora smiled sheepishly. After that she went to hug her parents.

MMMMM

-Dad!-she jumped in his arms-I missed you every day!

-Musa, you were home just an hour ago!-he said.

-Yeah, I know, I'm just… happy to see you here. All of you.-she said.

-Come here!-Shannon hugged her, Musa hugged her back.

-And Emily.-said Musa.

-You can call me whatever you want Musa, dear!-said Emily as they hugged.

-Ok, well, how about, mom?-asked Musa.

-I already like it!-said Emily.

-Come here everyone!-the four of them hugged.

-I really like this whole family thing, but I have to go and find someone. See ya!-said Musa as she started rushing around the crowd.

-Looking for me?-she heard a familiar voice from behind. It was Riven.

-Actually I was looking for…someone else. So, what are you doing here?-she said.

-I came to see the concert, if that's okay with you.-he said.

-Why wouldn't it be? I don't have anything against it, if I did, you think I would be talking to you. I don't mind at all.-she said.

-You seem nervous.-he said.

-Me? No.-she said.

-Ok, now where are those friends of mine. Have you seen any of the guys around?-he asked.

-No.-she said.

-So how have you been after I broke up with you?-he asked.

-You didn't, I did.-she said.

-Yeah, after I did.-he smirked.

-See, that's why people don't like you, you're a show off!-said Musa. Shannon was watching them the whole time. She approached them.

-Okay, okay! Let me clear this up for you, He likes you, She likes you! You two are meant for each other, so just get back together.-she said.

-I don't _like_ her!-he said.

-Me neither!-said Musa.

Shannon sighed-He's hurt from the way you treated him, she's hurt from the way you treated her. She's sorry, he's sorry.

-Is this true?-asked Musa.

Riven nodded-I'm sorry.

-Me too.-she kissed him.

-Finally! I thought we'll be here all night!-said Shannon.

TTTTTT

-Mom, dad!-Tecna hugged them.

-Rita!-she hugged her too.

-Tecna, let…go! Too friendly!-Tecna was squeezing Rita.

-Sorry.-said Tecna.

-You were great honey!-said her mom.

-Thanks. Hey have you seen Timmy around?-asked Tecna.

-He's over there.-her dad pointed to him.

-Thanks.-said Tecna as she rushed to him.

When he saw her, he started talking straight away.

-Tecna, I'm so sorry I didn't want to break up with you, I was just angry and you were busy and all, and I kinda miss you. Can you take me back?-he asked.

-Huh? What? Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention.-said Tecna. Timmy was staring at her.

-Just kidding!-she started laughing-Sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. Friends?-she stretched her hand so he can shake it.

He pulled her in a kiss.

-Or, we could just be a couple again, good idea.-said Tecna smiling nervously.

LLLLLLL

-Mom!-Layla hugged her mom.

-Rick, Matt, Jason, this greeting is too long!-she hugged them too.

-Dad.-she was standing in front of him.

-Look Layla, I don't want you to do something you don't want. You can hang out with your friends and boyfriend and you can perform. If dance is what you want to do, then I'm more than happy to support you. Just remember this, if you're happy, I'm happy.

-Thanks dad!-she hugged him-How do you know about dance class?

-Well, Nabu here explained everything. Isn't that right Nabu?-Nabu came from behind her dad.

-Nabu! I missed you so much!-she hugged him.

-Well, the basketball game is off, you are worthy of having my daughter as your girlfriend.-said her dad.

-Thanks sir.-said Nabu smiling.

-Hey Nabu, can you come here, the girls are calling us.-said Layla as she dragged him outside.

-Where are the girls?-he asked.

-I don't know.-she said.

-You said they were calling you.-he said.

-That was just an excuse.-she said.

-For what?-he asked.

-This.-she kissed him-Sorry, but my dad will freak if he sees us kissing.

-Alright ladies and gentleman, the winners of this year's talent show are….The Winx Club!-said the host. The girls went up on the stage. There was applause.

-Hi everyone! Thank you for voting for us, now we have a few songs if you want to hear them.-said Bloom.

-Yeah!-(The crowd)

-Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this party started!-said Stella.

"Magic of Tonight" Winx Club

Bloom: The party's on, it all comes down to this

We're better together

Musa: The dark is gone, let's seal it with a kiss

And send it to never

Bloom:Like a fairytale that never ends

We let this dance begin

Musa: Close your eyes, let's sail into the fun

A whole new adventure

Stella: Each and every, you and I are one

One hundred percent sure

Bloom: Once again united 'round the globe

Let's all let it go

Tecna: The fear's undone, we won the fight so

Bloom and Musa: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts that never heard of sorrow

Stella and Tecna: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn, 'cause you and I know

it's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with a magic of tonight

Bloom: Fireworks exploding to the air

The trouble's behind us

Musa: Dancin' party

Planets everywhere

Flora: The music reminds us

All these worlds are one big family

Stella: In it together

Celebrate with me

Flora andLayla: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts

Have never heard of sorrow

Bloom and Musa: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn 'cause you and I know

Flora and Layla: It's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with a magic of tonight

Stella and Tecna: Everybody raise your hands sky high

Like your hearts

Have never heard of sorrow

Layla and Flora: Finally the stars are all aligned

We can dance 'till dawn 'cause you and I know

Musa and Bloom: It's a whole new day tomorrow

Startin' with the magic of tonight

The End


	12. Epilogue-Reunion

Epilogue

It was an ordinary day for Stella.

-Daniel Sebastian Adam James Solaria come here right this instant!-yelled Stella.

-Ok mum.-he got down the stairs.

-Good, now apologize!-said Stella.

-Why? She started it!-yelled Daniel.

-Did not!-said his sister Sabrina.

-Did too!-said Daniel.

-Did not!

-Did too!

-MUM!-they yelled in union.

-Both of you apologize. If you don't apologize, we won't take you to our high school reunion party, and that means you'll be grounded! Oh and you need to learn to put up with each other cuz you're twins!-said Stella.

-Fine! Sorry.-they said.

-Good, now go upstairs and get dressed!-said Stella.

…..

-Hello? Sam? Are you here?-Bloom entered her only daughter's room.

-Oh hey mom.-she said.

-Wow! Honey you look beautiful!-said Bloom. Her daughter was wearing a sparkly blue, above the knees dress and blue flat shoes.

-Thanks mom.-said Sam.

-Well, I and your father are ready so let's get going.-said Bloom.

…..

-Oh come on! Hurry up! Mum! Alex won't get out of the bathroom!-yelled Nicolas.

-Nicolas, stop yelling! Alex hurry up we'll be late!-yelled Musa from downstairs.

Alex opened the bathroom door.

-Finally! This is a miracle, Alex got out of the bathroom!-said Nicolas.

-Shut up!-said Alex.

-You're the one who's supposed to be listening to me, not the other way around!-said Nicolas.

-Why is that?-asked Alex.

-Cuz I'm older!-he said.

-Yeah, by a year!-said Alex.

-Stop fighting you two! If we're late, you're gonna be grounded!-said Musa.

-But mum…-started Alex.

-I don't want to hear it! Now go to your rooms and get ready!-said Musa.

….

-Monica honey, can you pass me the brush?-asked Flora.

-Sure mom.-her daughter passed her the brush.

-Thank you sweety.-said Flora.

-Any time.-said Monica.

-Now where's that brother of yours?-asked Flora.

-David! David!-yelled Flora. A little five year old boy entered the room.

-Here you are! You're all dirty! How did this happen?!-said Flora angrily.

-Don't blame him. It's my fault. I took him to the garden.-said Helia as he scratched the back of his head.

-Even after I told you not to! Helia I thought we agreed that you won't take him to the garden before the party!-yelled Flora.

-Sorry.-Helia was looking down at the floor.

-Now go and give him a bath and get him ready.-said Flora.

-Come on David.-Helia picked David up and got out of the room.

…

-Henry, come upstairs!-said Tecna.

Henry got upstairs and went in the room Tecna was.

-Here you are, now put this on.-Tecna passed him some clothes.

-I can't wear this!-said Henry.

-Henry, put this on, NOW!-said Tecna.

-Yes mom.-said Henry.

-Hey Tecna, are we ready?-asked Timmy.

-Why are you wearing that shirt when I told you to wear the white one!-said Tecna-I'm really beginning to sound like Stella.

-Ok, I'll go change.-said Timmy.

….

-Jacob!-yelled Layla.

-Coming mom!-he said.

-Good, you're ready. Now, your sister. Jasmine, can I come in?-asked Layla.

-Yeah, I'm ready.-said Jasmine.

-Good. You look good in that.-said Layla.

-You know sis, I gotta admit you do look good in that.-said Jacob.

-Really?-asked Jasmine.

-No, I was kidding.-said Jacob.

-Thought so.-said Jasmine.

-My little sis…-he mumbled.

-Just for the record, I'm only _five minutes_ younger!-said Jasmine.

-That's what they all say.-said Jacob.

….

-We're here!-said Stella-Come on Sabrina, Daniel.

Stella went through the crowd and greeted some people she knew.

-Bloom!-Stella was waving.

-Stella!-Bloom ran to her and they hugged.

-I haven't seen you in ages!-said Stella.

-It's been six years to be exact.-said Bloom.

-I know we had a few calls and all, but it's not the same as seeing you in person. And is this Sam?-asked Stella.

-Yeah, she's 16 now.-said Bloom.

-Hi, remember me?-asked Stella, Sam nodded.

-These are my little trouble makers.-said Stella gesturing at Sabrina and Daniel-Daniel and Sabrina, twins.

-We're also 16.-said Daniel.

-Hey! I haven't seen you in decades!-said Musa hugging them.

-Decades, more like milleniums!-Tecna and Layla joined them.

They all had a group hug.

-Well, as you probably remember, this is Alex and Nicolas. Alex is 16 and Nicolas 17.-said Musa.

-Hi.-they said.

-This is Henry, 16. And honestly Stella, I'm starting to become like you!-said Tecna.

-What can I say, I have a good influence on people.-said Stella.

-Well, this is Jasmine and Jacob, twins. Remember them, they are 16 now.-said Layla.

-Where's Flora?-asked Bloom.

-Wait, where are the guys?-asked Tecna.

-Over there.-Musa pointed at the five Specialists.

-Hey there's Flora.-said Stella.

-Flora!-they almost knocked her over.

-And who is this?-asked Tecna.

-This is our newest family member, you haven't met him yet, his name is David, he's five.-said Flora with David in her arms-And you already know Monica. I still can't believe she's 16 now!-said Flora.

-Well, let's leave the kids with the guys and have some fun.-said Stella.

They wen where the guys were. They all greeted.

-Sky, can you keep an eye on the kids? We need to go see something.-said Bloom.

-We'll be back.-said Stella.

-It's gonna be fast, we promise!-said Flora.

-We're just gonna check that thing out.-said Musa.

-That thing?-whispered Tecna.

-That's the first thing that popped in my mind!-said Musa.

-Anyway, we'll be back soon!-said Layla pushing the girls in a random direction.

-Ok, so how old are we now, like 60?-asked Stella.

-Stella!-the girls said in union. They started laughing.

-We're 38, we're not that old!-said Bloom.

-I know. But 20 years, I mean come on! 20 years ago we were in high school!-said Stella.

-Time flies.-said Layla.

-It feels like only yesterday I called you guys on Skype!-said Stella.

-It was yesterday.-said Tecna.

-No wonder it feels like it!-said Stella.

-Good news, we have a house here, and this month we're gonna move, so Sam can go to this high school.-said Bloom.

-We're moving here too!-said Layla.

-It looks like we're all gonna be in the neighborhood.-said Flora.

-Don't your kids have any friends they're gonna miss?-asked Tecna.

-No, not really.-said Bloom.

-Nope, they're not really friendly.-said Layla.

-Then it's settled, now all we need to do is find them magic bracelets and they'll be just like us!-said Stella. The girls laughed.

-Speaking of bracelets, I bought us some bracelets.-said Flora giving each of them a bracelet.

They gave her the 'Are you kidding me?' look.

-Don't worry! They're not magical!-said Flora laughing-I think.


End file.
